Kidnapped
by Gear's Girl
Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.R
1. Prologue

Nightmare

Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: not mine, I only own the girl and the kidnappers.

A/N: Please REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue:

She kissed her dad goodnight and then went to her bedroom, getting into bed she turned her bedside lamp on and started to read the fun romance novel she had picked up from the library. It was ten o'clock.

Still reading, her cell rang and she answered it. "Hey, Becks, what's up?...yeah I'm up for a party tonight. Becks is everything okay? You sound nervous…no, no, that's cool, just wrap on the window when you get here."

Fifteen minutes later there was a wrap on her window, she slid the window open and undid the screen. She swung a leg over her windowsill.

"You're not Becks," she said surprised by the face that appeared in the window.

"No I'm not," said the voice belonging to the face as he grabbed her. She screamed and struggled against him to get back to her side of the house. She heard her father call her name questionably and asking as if everything was all right. She opened her mouth to scream again only to have her head bashed against the window frame with the warning words, "Scream again and it will be your last…" as her world faded to black .

"Emily!" her father said as he entered the room. It was empty with no sign of her, except for the open window, missing screen and to the untrained eye a smear of blood of the side of the window frame.

"EMILY!!!!" He yelled.


	2. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: not mine, I only own the girl and the kidnappers.

A/N: Please Review! They really help!

A/N2: Is it Ecklie or Ackley?

* * *

Chapter 1

"I want my daughter back and I want her back now!" the table shook as the fists of an angry Nick Stokes slammed down on the table. "I want Grissom on the case and I want Ecklie nowhere near this! We need to find her! I want the best team on this and I want our night shift on it and I want it now!"

"Calm down Nicky," Catherine Willows said doing her best to keep her voice calm and steady. When Grissom had retired due to his loss of hearing, she had replaced him. She remembered the day well when Nick Stokes had entered the halls of the department carrying a four month-old baby girl and a shouldering a diaper bag as if it was no big deal.

"Don't Nicky me!" he spat out at her. "And don't tell me I'm too damn attached to this case to think straight. We are all attached to her. You are all just as attached to her and this case as I am."

"Take a few deep breaths Nick," Sara Sidle said placing a hand on his arm as she fought to keep her own emotions under wraps letting Nick spew his, she was just as angry as he was; she had been there when the abduction happened. She had heard Emily's initial scream, she had seen the blood smear on the window frame, and she had clutched the armrest on the passenger side door as her fiancée aggressively drove to the crime lab to report it and take action.

"I am breathing! How can you be so calm when you were there!" Nick all but yelled shaking her hand off his arm. "How can you all be so damn calm! My daughter is out there…she's been kidnapped!"

"Now how do you know that she didn't just go out with some friends? To go to a party or something?" Warrick Brown posed; even though he knew that it wasn't the reason why his goddaughter was now missing. He readied himself for the sucker punch blow to the jaw that Nick delivered as his response. He rubbed his jaw pleased that Nick hadn't broken it.

"Alright enough! Sit down Nick!" Catherine bellowed from behind her desk standing up. "I'll call Grissom. Greg and Warrick go to Nick's house and gather the evidence. Nick and Sara go with Brass to fill out the paperwork and a report," she said and then added. "I know we are all upset and angry as hell about this, and we all want Emily back safe and sound and all in one piece. But remember that we all have to treat this as we would a regular crime scene, we all have to remember to breathe…Now go, we need to move while the evidence is still fresh."

The team dispersed and Catherine came around her desk to give Nick a hug and to squeeze Sara's hand. "We're going to find her," she said softly speaking as a mother now. She could see the fear in both Nick and Sara's eyes and could only imagine what the two of them must be going through. She could imagine how she would feel if it had been Lindsey, she remember how hard it had been to think clearly when Eddie had been the one on the crime lab table and Lindsey had been the witness.

Emily Marguerite Stokes was the senior class president at Chaparell High School; just five days shy of her eighteenth birthday. The 4.0 current and overall GPA and most likely valedictorian of her class, and dean's list student; the daughter of Nick Stokes and Marguerite Goudge was missing.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: not mine, I only own the girl and the kidnappers.

A/N: Please Review ! Keep them comming thanks to those who reviewed last time.

A/N: Italics are the flashbacks/Nick's memories.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Nick, when was the last time you talked to Marguerite?" Sara asked as she poured cups of coffee for Nick, Brass, and herself.

"Who's Marguerite?" Jim Brass asked cocking his head at Nick and Sara with his pen poised over his pad of paper.

Nick sighed, his mind going back to when Marguerite had told him that he had a daughter, and she was giving him full custody. "Marguerite is Emily's biological mother," he said shifting in his chair. "Marguerite Goudge, but she wouldn't have done this. Marguerite's not like that."

"Nick, you do know that often when a child of separated parents does go missing it is other parent who has the child and for some spiteful unknown reason decide that the other parent doesn't deserve the child," Brass reminded them.

"Marguerite wouldn't have done that, she's too much a free spirit to be tied down with a child, " Nick said. " She'd rather being doing tricks or trying something new than staying in one place to raise a kid." He took a drink of his coffee as he thought more about his past.

"_Marg come on, don't tell me that you've had your fun and now you're moving on…" Nick begged standing in his bedroom looking at his girlfriend of five months._

"_Nicky," she said as she folded up her clothes and put them into a suitcase. "You know I'm not one to stay in one place for long, I told you that when we started sleeping together…"_

"_So what I'm not exciting enough for you any more?" he said. "Marg come on, tell me what I did wrong?"_

"_You didn't do anything wrong," Marguerite Goudge told him as she moved over to stand in front of him and do her best to look him in the eyes. "I'm an adrenaline junkie Nick…"_

"_Like hell Marguerite!" he said. "Don't you care about what I want? Hell you are probably getting a high off of this argument."_

_"Don't make me the bad guy here Nicky," she said picking up her suite case. "There is no bad guy here…you were the closest thing to a cop that I ever dated Texan, I'll never forget you."_

_"Where are you going?" he asked finding his voice getting horse._

_"I'm not sure," she told him with a shrug. "But that is the excitement of life…" She kissed him and then had left his apartment._

"Nick," Sara said looking at her fiancée, who was staring into his coffee cup lost in thought.

"Huh?" he said, his head jerking upward as he bobbled the coffee, the hot coffee splashed onto his hand jarring him from his memories. "Sorry could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said, tell us about Marguerite," Sara replied as she sat down next to him.

"She was beautiful, smart, intelligent, and an adrenaline junkie…" he replied as his mind drifted back to his memories.

"Adrenaline Junkie?" Sara said. "Sounds like a real classy girl Nick."

_He had been in a rush trying to get ready for work, as was, he was already running late; the power outage the night before had occurred while he had been sleeping and he had only awoken in time to glance at his watch to realize what time it was. As he quickly moved through his apartment, he heard the incessant knocking on the door and assumed it that of his next-door neighbors. Grabbing his backpack he had swung open the door and nearly steamrolled her._

_"Marguerite!" he had said in surprise. "Um what are you doing here? I'm kind of running late for work."_

_"You need to take her," Marguerite had said thrusting the four-month-old baby girl into his arms._

_"Whoa there Marg," he said, "What's going on? Who is she?"_

_"Your daughter," she said as she shoved a baby bag and baby carrier at him as well. It had been close to a year since he had last seen her, and if his math was correct there was a possibility that the four month he held awkwardly in his arms was his. The baby had creamy healthy pink skin and color, with the same dark hair and eyes that he had._

_"You sure Marg?" He had asked still looking at the baby._

_"There's been no one else Nick," she said. "I need you to take Emily, I'm not cut out to be a mother, Nick." She ran a hand over the baby's head and soft silky hair. "All the proper legal documents are in the baby bag. You have full custody."_

_"Now Marguerite…" he had started._

_"My plane leaves in an hour Nicky," she had interrupted. "I'll send you the checks and money to help raise her. But I don't have the time or need to have a daughter."_

_"If you are in trouble, let me help you?" he said. "Tell me what your trouble is?"_

_"You are holding her," She said. "I can't be a mother; she needs to be raised by someone who loves her. You can do that Nick…" she turned and ran down the steps of the complex and out to the taxi that was waiting. _

_"Marguerite!" He had yelled after her. "What am I supposed to do about…" he looked down at the baby in his arms. The baby blinked her big brown eyes up at him. "…Emily…" the four-month-old gurgled and cooed._

_"Hey there Emily," he said to the little princess in his arms. "Ready to go with…Daddy? To work?" he knelt, strapped her carefully into the carrier, and then carried her and the diaper bag down to his SUV. _

_"You are late Nick," Grissom had called out to him as he entered the facility carrying the carrier and diaper bag along with his backpack._

_"I know," he said looking at his boss and then down at the baby. "Had a domestic dispute…"_

_Grissom had merely raised his eyes and said, "This isn't a place for a baby."_

_He walked into the break room and placed the baby carrier on the table, his daughter looking around with big dark eyes._

_"Um when did you become a daddy Nick?" Sara had asked as she looked up from a magazine._

_"Oh you know maybe half and hour ago…" he had drawled as he fiddled with the buckle on the carrier. Catherine came over and easily popped the release and lifted the baby out and settled her in her arms._

_"So who is this little girl?" Catherine asked as she smiled down at the baby girl dressed in a pink-footed romper._

_"My daughter apparently," he had replied. Warrick raised his eyebrows._

_"You mean you don't know?" Warrick countered with a mischievous grin._

_"Of course I know," he said back, then after a minute said, "Well no…not really, it's complicated." He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out the envelope containing the legal documents. "According to these, she is my daughter, Emily Marguerite Stokes." _

"Marguerite, didn't want anything to do with being a mother," Nick replied slowly. "She said it herself to me when she dropped off Emily."

Sara sighed and gave his hand a light squeeze, "I'm sorry Nick," she said.

Meanwhile at the Stokes's ranch style house on the outskirts of Vegas, Warrick and Greg were going over the house gathering evidence and seeing if they could discover more of what had happened in the abduction of Emily.

"Now, according to Nick, Emily's room was in the back of the house and outside her window was a lush lawn," Greg Sanders said to Warrick as they walked through the house.

"Which is correct, so what does that tell us?" Warrick asked Greg.

"That the evidence of the abductors will be on the lawn," said Greg as he followed Warrick out the back door to the patio and set down his field kit.

"Doesn't it feel weird that we are looking for evidence in Nick's backyard?" Greg asked a moment later as he moved around the perimeter of the backyard.

Warrick didn't answer at first then he said, "Bingo, Greg I've got a print."

"Of what?" Greg asked looking over at Warrick who was crouched down in the middle of the lawn about six feet from the window.

"Full body print," came Warrick's reply, "Seems like Nick's daughter is going to be a CSI herself."

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Nightmare

Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: not mine, I only own the girl and the kidnappers.

A/N: Please Review! They really help with providing detail and improving my writing.

A/N: Thanks for all those who have reviewed thus far.

* * *

Ch. 3

Nick sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, he wished this was all just a bad dream, and he would wake up in a sweat in his bed, his breathing would be erratic. He would get up out of bed and go and check on his daughter, she would be sound asleep in her bed in her room.

"Pinch me," he muttered to Sara, "Pinch me, and I'll wake up from this nightmare…"

Sara sighed and came over to where he was sitting; she placed her hands on his tense shoulders and began to knead the muscles. Nick put his hand up on hers and said, "Tell me this is a nightmare and I'll wake up…"

"I wish I could…" she said. " Honest to God Nick, I wish I could…" Sara bent and rested her head on top of his. "We'll find her Nick; we'll bring our baby home…"

Nick let out a choked sob, as his phone rang; it was the lone star ranger theme that meant his parents were calling.

"Mom…" he choked out as he answered it.

"Nicky, how are you doing?" his mother said softly. "Catherine just called us and we'll be out on the next flight."

Nick couldn't answer his mom, it hurt too much to talk and his pained sobs where his answer. Sara gently took the phone from him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs. Stokes, it's Sara," she said.

"Oh god Sara, how's he doing? How are you doing? I can't believe this is happening…" Mrs. Stokes said in too much grief to correct Sara and tell her to call her Jillian.

"Its bad," Sara said as she bit back a sob of her own. "Its real bad…we're there when it happened…it was just like any other night, Emily had gone to bed and Nick and I were watching the news, both our cases had ended early and so we had the night off. Nick had cooked dinner, and the evening had been perfect."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Jillian said.

"Sara? Is Poncho next to you?" his father's voice came on the line.

"Yes your honor, he's right here…" Sara said handing the phone back to Nick.

"Dad…" Nick managed out.

"Oh god Poncho, what happened to Bonita…?" his father said.

"I…I want her back…" Nick said in a hoarse voice.

"I know Boy, I know…" said his father. " We'll be there in a couple of hours; we'll meet you and Sara at the crime lab."

"See you Cisco…" Nick said slowly as they hung up. He stared at his phone as he laid it back down on the table then wiped at his eyes and looked up at Sara, with the pad of his thumb he wiped her tears and looked back at his phone.

"Phone…" he said slowly, "I forgot my phone was even on…"

"Your phone has a gps system on it doesn't it?" Sara said. "That's right because you and Catherine bought the same phones for yourselves and for you daughters, so that you two could always know where they were…"

Nick quickly flipped open his phone and scrolled to the gps map triangulating it with Emily's phone. "Please not 419 Palm Mesa…" he muttered. Sara smiled in memory:

"_I bought a new house," Nick had announced in the break room to herself and Warrick at the end of their shift after picking Emily up from the company's daycare. Warrick was holding his goddaughter and was bouncing the 8month old on his knee._

_"Really?" she had said. "When and where?"_

_"Well the apartment is really just a bachelor pad, and me and Emmy here do tend to take up a lot of space," Nick had drawled smiling at his daughter and making a face at her which had the baby cooing in delight. _

_"That's true," Warrick commented, "The egos of these two are suffocating…" he laughed and said, "Nick you spoil her no end, all her toys take up all the space."_

_"Another factor leading to why I bought the new house," Nick said coming over and picking his daughter up. "Yes, house, I bought a house, I've been saving up for it and the house happened to be on the market and the kicker, the part that really sold it was the address."_

_"You didn't," she had said. "You did not buy a code house."_

_Nick's grin was the dead giveaway that he had as he said; "Now it is a ranch style house with a nice lawn, and pool in the back, nice and spacious. The kitchen is great and it is in a great neighborhood to raise a kid. But it does mean that we'll have to leave earlier for work…that means no sleeping in Miss Emmy." He directed at his daughter, who gave him a big smile._

_"Well where is it Nicky?" Warrick asked impatiently._

_"419 Palm Mesa Drive," Nick replied casually, which sent herself and Warrick howling with laughter._

_"What's so funny?" Greg had asked as he entered the break room._

_"Nick's new address," Warrick managed out as he started to catch his breathe._

_"He now lives at 419 Palm Mesa Drive," Sara said._

_"That's a nice area," Greg had commented. "Wait, did you just say 419?"_

"229 Grand Cave Circle," Nick said excitedly, bringing Sara back to reality.

"I'll go tell Brass and Catherine and meet you at the cars…" she said as she ran out of the room. Nick nodded and picked up his phone and dialed his daughter's number.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 4

Nightmare

Summary: The child of a CSI is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: not mine, I only own the girl and the kidnappers.

A/N: sorry its short, I was having a mental block. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, keep them comming. Oh and for those who were wondering a 419 is code for a robbery.

* * *

Ch.4

It was the buzzing and vibrating sensation in her hip, which lead her back to consciousness. She moaned softly and tried to open her eyes, only to meet a coarse cloth covering her eyes. Her head throbbed from being bashed against the window frame and her mouth was dry. She went to move her arms from behind her back to locate the source of the vibrations, only to find the action hampered by thick ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. She was lying on coarse burlap, which she assumed to be an over filled sack of some sort, and from the silence, she could tell she was alone. Twisting her arms her fingers closed over her phone and extracted it from her pocket, from many years of experience she opened it and said in a hushed tone, "Help me…"

"Emmy?" he father's voice came through from the other side. "Emmy its daddy, are you okay?"

She felt the tears run down her face as she said,

"I'm scared Daddy."

"I know you are baby," he said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Emily licked her lips as she heard the fear and pain in his voice and forced herself to sing softly,

"There's a motel in Texas…hard bend on the wide blue sky…"

"Oh god Emily," her father said hearing the code they had developed for her to tell him that she was okay but in trouble.

The air whooshed out of Nick's lungs as he heard his daughter's terrified voice coming through the phone; he looked over at Sara and nodded. Sara squeezed his hand in response and then furrowed her brow as to ask if all was okay. He shook his head.

"Emmy, hang on baby, we're on the way, just keep your phone on," he said swallowing hard to keep his voice calm and steady.

"You're coming?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes baby," Nick said. "Aunt Catherine is driving right now."

"You and Sara are to stay inside the car," Grissom said turning around from the front seat of the SUV Catherine was driving. He had arrived at the compound just as the team was dashing out to the cars. Nick nodded as he said, "Emmy can you tell me what happened?"

"Becks…" she started. "My head hurts…"

"What about Becks?" Nick asked as he motioned to Sara that Emily's head hurt. "Do you know where you are?"

"I….tied up…closet…" She started again then sneezed. "Blind folded—"

"Emily?" Nick said when she abruptly cut herself off. "Emily?"

He heard a scream and a thud from the other side and an angry male voice saying,

"Stupid bitch…turn the damn thing off…" the angry voice commanded. The sounds of a struggle resonated in the car. "That's right, don't fight it…that's a girl…" the line disconnected.

Nick paled and looked over at Sara. "Faster," she said. "Emily's in trouble."

* * *

A/N: Please Review!!! 


End file.
